


Tears in the rain

by DinRedfire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rain, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two partners in crime finds themselves beaten up in a back alley. Story from Ryuzaki's perspective. Short drabble. Prompt: Rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I just love those two characters as either a pairing or best friends really. Not a very original theme, I know, but I do try to at least write something ^^' Well, hope you'll enjoy!

Tears in the rain

Ryuzaki could barely see anything, his vision was clouded by rain and each times he was hit, he could almost see stars. Each times he tried to get up, a new strike came and he was overcome by dizziness. After a while, the thugs finally gave up on him and Haga. They had stopped just in time to prevent any serious injuries, but it still hurts like hell. Still weak, he tried going toward the other young duelist, still unmoving. His teal hair covered most of his face and his glasses were now on the floor, luckily, not too broken.

Ryuzaki just picked them up and tried to put them back on Haga’s face. He weakly looked at him. Of course, the dinosaur duelist knew how he felt. They were both beaten up, bloody, dirty and pathetic. Even the sky was against them. Rain was mercilessly pouring on the two of them. Slowly, Ryuzaki got up, trying to ignore the pain and reached out to Haga to help him up.

''Come on, don’t stay here, you’ll catch a cold'' He said, in a gentle voice.

He barely reacted however, which caused him to worry even more. Ryuzaki knelt in front of him and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. Haga stared at him with the most miserable expression Ryuzaki ever seen on his face.

''…Why? Why does this keep happening to us? '' Haga said, his voice breaking.

The other duelist now felt uncomfortable, not having anything to say to that.

''Ever since I lost this one duel… Life has been a real hell… Doesn’t our previous career count anymore? We were champions and now… Now… I can’t take this anymore!''

For the first time since he’d met him, Ryuzaki saw Haga cry. At first, he tried telling to himself that was impossible. That it was the rain. Insector Haga was a strong-willed, stubborn and proud duelist. Seeing him so fragile…Just felt wrong.

Though, he had to recognize that Ryuzaki had times he wanted to cry as well. No matter how thick the shell you show to the outside world is, you’re still a human with both hope and despair. As he looked at the teenager, he had another realization. They wouldn’t be just sidekicks or accomplices anymore.

Gently, Ryuzaki pulled the other boy in a embrace. Haga slightly gasped from surprise, before returning the hug awkwardly and leaning his face on the other duelist’s shoulder.

''I’ll protect you, Haga… We’ll get them for this, I swear!'' Ryuzaki said as the rain finally stopped.

After the storm, there ought to be better days after all.


End file.
